The present invention relates generally to computer systems, and more specifically, to a universal serial bus (USB) filter hub for a computer system.
USB is a serial bus standard that is used to interface various types of devices to a host computer system. USB can connect computer peripherals such as memory devices, mouse devices, keyboards, personal digital assistants (PDAs), gamepads and joysticks, scanners, digital cameras, and printers, to the host computer system. USB allows peripherals to be connected using a single standardized interface socket, improving plug-and-play capabilities by allowing devices to be connected to and disconnected from the host computer system without rebooting the host computer system.